Among fuel cell vehicles, there is one in which a fuel cell, a drive motor, and a gear box are mounted in a front portion of the vehicle, the fuel cell is configured to introduce air from a front side of the vehicle and to discharge air to a rear side of the vehicle, and the gear box is configured to transmit a drive force to a front wheel.